


Bring Me Back Home

by OmbreSunset



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood being a cute bean, Clingy husbands, Fluff, I think i am missing soft malec too much, M/M, Malec being awesome parents, Soft Husbands, cute husbands in love i guess, or just SHADOWHUNTERS IN GENERAL, or just malec in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmbreSunset/pseuds/OmbreSunset
Summary: In which Magnus is busy at work and they are both missing each other too much in especially during the festive seasons.





	Bring Me Back Home

Year end was sure a busy period for the firm to wrap up its operations in time for the long holiday break, which means Magnus, being the Director of Bane and Co had to make sure everything falls into place before he could close the books to the year. 

A knock came in at his office door, and he looked up to see a delivery boy holding a bouquet of flowers walking in towards him. Following him closely behind was his secretary.

Magnus caught a glimpse of Maia showing the delivery boy in at his doors, and was very sure he heard her whispered “Yeap he looks kinda grumpy but don’t worry, just place it on the side table.” Magnus wanted to respond to the accusation that Maia had made, but soon found himself lost in the bundle of white petals. 

“These smells great. Who sent them?” Magnus asked as soon as Maia thanked the delivery boy and gave Magnus a smirk while passing him a bag of chinese food takeout, and a card that came with the bouquet. “I guess it’s from someone important.” 

Magnus opened the card almost immediately after Maia walked out of his office. A smile bloomed as he recognised the smooth ink and familiar penmanship.

_To my dearest husband,_

_Knew you’ll be busy during this period of time._  
_I’ve missed you for dinner but please don’t forget to grab a bite._  
_I love you.  
_ _P.S. Come home to me soon yeah?_

_Alexander_

Magnus can’t stop the smile growing on his face, the swell in his heart threatening to explode in his chest as he took the bouquet of white daisies, tulips and baby breathes, admiring the smooth petals. 

Alec Lightwood will never stop amazing him.

Or maybe, Magnus Bane had fallen so hard for Alec Lightwood that anything he does for him just made him fall even more.

Picking up his phone, Magnus snapped a selfie with the flowers and sent it with a text message.

_To: Alexander <3_

_When will you stop being a sweet sap?_

It took no longer than 5 seconds for his phone to ping with a response from his husband. Magnus unlocked his screen immediately and awed in adoration when he saw the image of their toddler in a reindeer jumper, gently touching the chairman’s paws. 

_From: Alexander <3_

_I’m only mirroring you, and our little Max here._

He is surprised by how patient the chairman was after they got Max. That little devil stopped scratching at their door when they wanted to sleep in on weekends, did not meow loudly for attention as much as he used to, and actually cuddled up with Max and let him play with his tail when they put him in his playpen. 

_To: Alexander <3_

_Thank aunt Izzy for the jumper that was JUST. TOO. CUTE! _

_And how is the Chairman so gentle with Max?? _

_I swear he looked at me like I have forgotten to feed him for a week when I reached home last night. >:(_

It took a minute before his phone pinged again.

_From: Alexander <3_

_He is being selectively social._

_And also, what you mentioned was technically true..._

_I fed him for the past weeks while you were busy_

Magnus can’t help but feel the guilt of not spending time with his family for the past few weeks. The law firm was bustling with cases, and they have been working on branching out to Minnesota next summer. As a teacher, Alec was on his winter break earlier to take care of their kid as Maryse go on a holiday trip with Luke. Magnus had plans for their own trip when Max is a little older, but for now, he just wanted to get home and enjoy the warmth of the Christmas spirit with his family.

_To: Alexander <3_

_I know… _

_And I miss you :(_

* * *

Alec’s phone pinged as soon as he put it down. He kept his eyes on Max in the playpen, whom was trying to catch the chairman’s tail while it twitched from side to side. His phone pinged again, and he picked it up to see Magnus’ text, and an image of his husband pouting with his perfect eyeliner and the familiar bookcases filled with law texts in the background. 

Alec understood that Magnus’ career needed him to be there for most of the major decisions, now more with the company’s plans for advancements; but he can’t help but feel the missing warmth that should be by his side whenever he held Max in his lap while they watch endless reruns of Christmas movies.

_To: Mags <3_

_I miss you too :(_

_Try to be home early today?_

He tried not to be too clingy, but he really _really_ want to spend some quality cuddle time in front of the fireplace, like they used to before Max entered their life. He knows that it’s just a couple more days before Magnus wrapped up his work, and they get to be together for the whole of winter break. Alec sighed as he surrendered his thoughts to the more realistic logical side of his brains.

_From: Mags <3_

_How can I deny my sweet husband when it is my wishes too? ;)_

Alec beamed at the text and fired an emoji almost immediately.

_To: Mags <3_

_:D_

* * *

Magnus put the files on his desk away for the food and considered the amount of work he needed to clear for the night. He reviewed and cancelled a couple of pointless meetings for the next day, which means he can save some preparation time for those meetings.

_To: Alexander <3_

_I’ll finish up and be home in another 2hrs, like just after Max’s bedtime._

_How does pizza for supper sounds?_

  
Through his glass door, he see Maia waving goodbye to him before knocking off, and he sent her a flying kiss and gestured her to go. The lights of the common area were turned off while Maia left, leaving Magnus as the only one in the office. He can’t help but feel a little lonely, but the bouquet of white petals from Alec helped to create a sense of homeliness and he feels a little better having it in his mind. His phone pinged again, and his heart sank a little.

_From: Alexander <3_

_Yes, that sounds great. _

_I_ _ really miss you_

His stomach did a little flip as though they were still teenagers in love, craving for each other whenever they part at the very end of the day.

The difference here is that, Magnus get to go home to his Alexander now. And nothing beats the feeling of belonging, a home to return when the day ends, and a pair of strong arms holding him to sleep every night. 

_To: Alexander <3_

_You sap <3_

_Now I’m going to eat the very lovely food you have so kindly sent_

_(Though the loveliest food would be the ones you made for me)_

_Tell our son I love him and will be back soon_

_I love you_

Magnus do not care if he was being overly cheesy, because being with Alec had taught him that he never have to pretend how he feels. His phone pinged once again after he managed to stuff his mouth full of dumplings.

_From: Alexander <3_

_I love you too_

_Now you stop being a sap_

_Our son is calling for me_

_Enjoy the food and I’ll see you later ;)_

Magnus can’t wait to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they cuddled while eating pizza and after pizza and they started kissing and the kid is asleep and then they decided to lock chairman meow in their room while they boinked in front of the fireplace (that makes alec very happy) i dont make the rules i just don't know how to write smut so here is the thereafter
> 
> Well, this is supposed to be a ficlet under 500 words but guess who can't stop her brains from churning scenes of malec being soft and clingy when they are away from each other :)
> 
> Also, i tried my best with my grammar.. if there is any mistakes please let me know (i need to learn to write properly >_<)
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it and do let me know of any feedbacks by commenting! :D
> 
> *And also, Alec will only send the :D emoji to Magnus just like he smiled the most sunshine smile to Magnus and Magnus only


End file.
